Raile Avagan
Raile Avagan (January 1st, 1954) is an FBI Agent working undercover with Marisol Devlin as a Sweeper providing his services to rogue groups to report back on them, and shut down major criminal organizations. Raile joined the FBI in 1980. He started working with Roman Nicolescu in 1986 undercover. His job was to watch over Roman, provide intelligence on organizations Roman worked with, and get out after shutting the organization down. He helped Raile take over most of Shadow Valley until 2009, when Purple Blade killed Nicolescu. Raile remained with the group while trying to shut it down. But Roman's sister, Lila Oakes had different plans. She and her niece, Lilith Winchester set about to take revenge on Purple Blade. Raile was unable to expose himself because of connections he made with other groups including Ravenwood in Ruby Springs Kansas. Raile's fingerprints were the only fingerprints not found at any of the crimescenes because his fingerprints had been erased from the system. Raile managed to shut the operation down after the murders in Shadow Valley were over with. He then moved on to Ruby Springs, where he worked for Kristian Hagen. Hagen knew that Raile would take him down, but asked for immunity for his girlfriend and daughter Daisy Addison and Georgia Hagen. After arresting Kristian Hagen, Raile continued his undercover work, and built relationships with high ranking gangsters across the country. =Childhood= Growing up, Raile did extremely well in school. He always knew that he wanted to join the FBI. His father was an Orthodontist, and his mother was a housewife. Raile took Drama in high school to help him with possible undercover work. It was work that would serve him well. Raile loved gangster movies growing up. He watched The Godfather in theaters more than 10 times. =Joining the FBI= In 1980, Raile finally got his wish and joined the FBI. His case load at first was low. His first case was to take down a Russian who had hacked into the government database and stolen important information. Other of his cases includied a kidnapping of a diplomat's son, and a serial killer known as Mr. Green. He wasn't able to solve that case. In 1986 he was assigned an undercover job in Shadow Valley. The Devlin family provided him with an opportunity to open up a group of Rogue Sweepers to keep an eye on Roman Nicolescu. =Shadow Valley= When Raile arrived in Shadow Valley, he quickly earned the trust of Roman Nicolescu. He offered him the opportunity to start his group of sweepers. Raile helped Roman take control of town, and make connections with other mob bosses, who in turn the FBI took down. He helped Roman bribe Marcel Junzuboro and helped him to get Whitney Whitner to run for Mayor. In 2009 however, Roman was assassinated by Purple Blade. After that Roman was meant to shut down shop, but unfortunately Lila took things into her own hands, and Raile couldn't risk exposing his cover. So he worked with his fellow Sweepers during the Shadow Valley Slayings, helping them out bit by bit. =Ruby Springs= In Ruby Springs, Raile worked with Ravenwood as the Sweeper Leader, though he was often undermined by Haleigh Durham and Damon Rubini from time to time. He worked with Hagen, knowing one day he would have to bring him down. Kristian Hagen asked in return that his daughter and girlfriend receive immunity. =Later Life= Raile took down several criminal empires while working with Kristian Hagen. Once Hagen was brought to justice himself, Raile went deeper undercover to work to take down bigger and badder gangsters. =Quotes= " That is a need to know basis. And you do not need to know." "We only work for our bosses. You will not get names, because we want to protect as many of our bosses as possible." '"'I have my ways." - on how he knows what the FBI knows about Purple Blade "You and I both know that Ms. Lynn is in town. Of course, I will keep her identity a secret. You see... I like living. As for another assassin... I'm not sure. Some people seem to think so though." "I know that you seem to think that you know that I know that you know who the sweeper boss is." Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Male Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:MISTX0